


Daily Lives

by TR_Purin



Series: Dina Saga [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, maybe angst later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_Purin/pseuds/TR_Purin
Summary: Side stories dealing with miscellaneous ideas I have relating to my Tien/Launch Fankid AU!





	Daily Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! This one takes place the (very early) morning after Tien and Launch reveal to Dina that Tien is her daddy.

Tien sighed as he sipped his morning coffee. He thought about the past two days and everything that had happened. In just a short while his life had completely changed, no longer where he and Chiaotzu wandering nomadic warriors, they where now moving in with and old friend and her daughter.

Tien and Launch's daughter, that he just learned existed two days ago. The child of him and the woman he had unknowingly been in love with and hasn't seen in 6 years.

He was trying to let all of this sink in when he noticed three bright green eyes staring at him from the kitchen entrance. The two three eyed beings blinked at each other for a bit until Tien was able to speak.

"Ah! Dina?" He asked "What are you doing up? I don't think its time for you to be up". _What was the proper time for a 6 year old to get up?_ he thought _I don't know anything about kids_

"I couldn't sleep good" The small blonde child said in a sweet voice "You're up right now too, could you also not sleep?"

Tien thought to himself that this could be a good opportunity to get to know Dina. His daughter. that still didn't feel real.

"I guess you could say that"

After he spoke, Dina made her way into the kitchen and climbed up on one of the chairs next to Tien. She didn't make any sound and continued staring at him.

He noticed her hair was no longer in the two low pigtails they where in the past two days and the curls she inherited from her mother where more evident. The more he looked at her the more he saw Launch's features, it seemed the only thing she got from Tien was her third eye and Tien couldn't place if this was a good thing or not (From what Launch told him it seemed that her three eyes along with her two personalities had caused her a lot of hardship relating to the other kids in town)

Tien thought that he should be telling her to go back to sleep. Would Launch be mad at him for letting her up this early? he hoped not. He didn't want to make her upset especially after just being reunited with her. He was about to speak when Dina opened her mouth.

"So, you and, uh Chia... Chou..." Dina lowered her head and furrowed her brow.

"Chiaotzu" Tien laughed and smiled. Dina nodded her head and made an affirmative sound.

"You and him! you'll be living with Mama and me now, right?"

"Yeah, that's the plan" Tien was nervous. Dina was so young and a big change like this must be hard for her to take in.

To his surprise, Dina smiled widely at this.

"Yay! I'm happy!" Dina leaned over and hugged Tien's arm as best she could with her own little arms. She looked up at him with practically shining eyes.

"Dad!"

Tien felt his heart skip and beat when he heard that. Had to steady himself so that he wouldn't fall off his chair. Dina had called him that the pervious evening and hearing it again with her smiling so warmly at him made him smile. He patted Dina's hair which made her giggle.

This new life... maybe it wouldn't be as challenging as he first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for more stuff in this side series. Next will probably be Blue!Dina dealing with all these new changes since shes not as warm welcoming as Blonde!Dina...


End file.
